


too good to be true

by yuyangs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, not unrequited they're just stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyangs/pseuds/yuyangs
Summary: “You know, I like you.”Atsumu isn’t even sure if he heard right; it was said quietly, behind the muffle of a white three-ply mask, and the man who confessed to him continues facing forward, changing into his spare clothes, not even bothering to give Atsumu a first glance.What the fuck?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	too good to be true

“You know, I like you.”

The words are said out of nowhere, a break in the silence that stretched between them after the rest of their teammates left the room. Atsumu isn’t even sure if he heard right; it was said quietly, behind the muffle of a white three-ply mask, and the man who confessed to him continues facing forward, changing into his spare clothes, not even bothering to give Atsumu a first glance.

He’s about to ask when he hears the sound of the locker next to his closing.

“See you around, Miya,” Sakusa says before he finally leaves the room too.

_What the fuck?_

***

Atsumu has known Sakusa Kiyoomi since high school, maybe the word _know_ is a stretch but they weren’t complete strangers when Sakusa signed with the MSBY Black Jackals last month. It certainly feels like it, though.

They first met in the All Japan Youth Training Camp when they were both nothing but sixteen year olds with pride that neither of them have seem to outgrown. He supposes they’ve technically been teammates before. They’ve been adversaries a few times in official matches too. But the thing that they’ve never been is _friends._ Atsumu doesn’t really know anything about him other than the fact that Sakusa can’t eat out with the rest of the team unless he wipes down his chair with disinfectant until it’s completely spotless, has freakishly flexible wrists that Atsumu would never want to be in the receiving end of a spike from, and that the man is also kind of attractive when he doesn’t cover his face with a mask. Maybe that’s why Atsumu likes it best when they’re at practice.

The man seems to fly when he’s playing volleyball, confident and shining, completely different from the aloofness and cold aura that surrounds him off court. It kind of makes Atsumu curious about what kind of person Sakusa is because he confessed to him with the same excitement you’d hear from a eulogy. And it makes no sense too.

Why would Sakusa Kiyoomi even like him when they’re practically strangers?

And why doesn’t the man do anything about it after confessing to him?

Practice goes on like normal after the confession and that’s what’s messing with Atsumu’s head the most. Wouldn’t someone do something to change their relationship after a confession? Isn’t that the _point_ of a confession? But Sakusa greets him with a “good morning” and leaves the room with a “see you later, Miya” like he always has since he first started out here and it’s driving Atsumu insane. Maybe he hallucinated the confession in the first place?

So Atsumu decides to move on with his life after the apparent delusion he experienced. He goes on with his week like normal. He replies to Sakusa’s greeting with “hey” and goodbye with “‘kay, see ya later” like he always does and tries to not think about the enigmatic dichotomy that is Sakusa Kiyoomi for too long. And for the most part, it works. He’s soon pulled back to normalcy and he likes it. _This is good,_ he thinks. The familiar distance in their relationship is almost comforting and he almost forgets about what happened between them.

‘Almost’ because exactly a week later, in exactly the same situation they were in before, Sakusa decides to throw a rock into the pond that is their normal and turns to him, mask already on, brows furrowed and says, “I’m still waiting on your reply, by the way.”

And it ripples through him in waves of confusion. “What?”

The creases on Sakusa’s forehead deepen and even with his face covered, Atsumu can tell that he’s frowning. “Don’t tell me you forgot already. That’s quite rude.”

This pricks his ear, a worm that eats into his skull. Then, the confession was real? Sakusa actually likes him?

“Yes, I said that, didn’t I?” The man in front of him suddenly says, voice clearly annoyed and Atsumu realises that his thoughts weren’t kept in his head like he thought they were.

“Right, sorry.” This is fucked up. Sakusa just ruined the normalcy he just got used to again. And yet, he’s still not doing anything about it. Does _he_ have to be the one who does something? Atsumu sighs, “Are ya free after this?”

“Well, yes,” he replies with wide eyes, seemingly shocked at this development.

“Okay then, wanna have dinner together? We should talk.”

Sakusa gives him a curt nod.

And they end up walking side by side, an arm’s length away from each other because he knows Sakusa doesn’t like close contact. Sakusa’s foosteps barely make a sound beside him. He should have expected as much. Still, he finds it strange how the man can act like nothing about this is bothering him when Atsumu knows how they usually have to drag him while filtering out his many excuses when it comes to group hangouts. _Heh,_ Atsumu finds himself smiling.

“Are ya okay with convenience store food?” he asks.

“Is this funny to you?” Sakusa grumbles. “Can’t we eat at a restaurant?”

“Wow, are ya askin’ me out on a date? Already? Bold move, Sakusa-kun.” When Sakusa shoots him a dirty glare, Atsumu relents. Hands in the air in surrender he says, “Okay, sorry. I was only jokin’. But I wasn’t kiddin’ about gettin’ food from the convenience store, though. I’d rather we talk in a quiet place. A restaurant would distract me.”

Sakusa stares at him, long and hard before he finally whispers, a little strangled, like he’s forcing the words out. “I didn’t think you would put that much thought into it.”

Atsumu lets out a laugh, his breaths look like puffs of smoke in the winter air. “I’ll have you know, I’m a _very_ thoughtful person.”

“Hm,” Sakusa hums. “Debatable.”

At the convenience store, Atsumu grabs a cup of ramen, much to the chagrin of Sakusa. _That’s not healthy, Miya. Your face is gonna be bloated tomorrow._ To which Atsumu only laughs. _Would I not be handsome enough for ya then?_ Earning himself another glare that he brushes off with a wide grin. He pays for his cupped ramen and Sakusa’s red bean bread before heading out, the man behind him.

Sakusa doesn’t seem to be that annoyed when he follows him to the park but he does seem a little uncomfortable. Atsumu only chose it because it’s empty this time at night—thankfully so—but Sakusa’s eyes dart around the park in panic, like he’s afraid a monster would jump out of the bushes and lick his hand before running away. Then it hits Atsumu that maybe Sakusa hates parks.

_Shit._

“Sakusa,” he says sitting down on a nearby bench, “Is this okay?”

His mask hides his scowl but Atsumu knows it’s there. He watches as the man takes out wet wipes from his bag and starts wiping down his side of the bench before he sits next to Atsumu, a few inches between them so their knees don’t touch. “It’s fine if there are no people around. I hate—”

“—crowds,” Atsumu finishes for him and Sakusa looks surprised but slowly nods anyway. “You’ve mentioned that before.”

The silence between them stretches but the thickness doesn’t seem to let up, instead it feels heavier as time passes.

The heat from the cupped ramen provides some sort of warmth during the winter, like a hearth in his palms. It’s letting something else course through his body as he feels it heat up from the noodles and broth even more. Something around them melts as something else starts to build inside him. Maybe, it’s confidence.

“Say, Sakusa,” he starts, “You like me, right?”

Sakusa has his mask unhooked on one ear so that he can eat the bread. He takes a bite, chews slowly and swallows before answering. “I said that I do, didn’t I?”

“Hm,” Atsumu hums, slurping on his noodles. “Why though?”

“I don’t know.”

“Huh?” He chokes on the noodles, coughing violently before he gets it down. Sakusa hands him a tissue, not even looking at him as he does it. Clearly, it disgusts him. “What d’ya mean ya don’t know? You confessed, didn’ja?” he asks, taking the tissue to wipe his mouth.

Sakusa only shrugs. “Do I need a reason to like someone?” He looks straight ahead, avoiding eye contact so Atsumu stares at his ears instead; the pale skin starts to turn pink and he’s not sure if it’s due to the cold or embarrassment but he finds himself wishing that it’s the latter.

“That’s true,” he nods.

“Are you going to give me an answer though?”

That surprises him. Sakusa hasn’t really taken the initiative since that bizarre confession last week.

“Well, I’d like to get to know ya better first,” Atsumu replies simply.

“Why?”

“Do I need a reason to want to know someone better?” he shoots back, an easy smile on his face, one that he knows will annoy the shit out of the other man.

But instead, Sakusa sighs, defeated. “I guess not.”

Atsumu tries to fill up the space between them with the sounds of his eating and the tapping of his foot. The former might be disgusting but at least there’s stimulation in his ears because just like the way Sakusa walks, he’s completely soundless as he eats. That is, until he speaks up.

“You’re good at this,” Sakusa suddenly says.

“Good at what?”

“Talking,” he answers, taking another clean bite.

“Does that make you fall for me even more?” Atsumu jokes, waving his eyebrows at him, a smirk on his face.

The man beside him goes still and Atsumu wonders if he stepped onto a landmine. Sakusa looks up from his bread, and stares up at the night sky, cloudless and starless, pitch black just like his eyes. He breathes out, condensation clouding the area around his mouth in white mist. “Yeah.”

This time, Atsumu feels _his_ ears go pink but he ignores it, thankful that Sakusa isn’t even looking his way. They continue to eat in silence, the quiet between them isn’t as awkward as it was before. Somehow, it feels a little lighter. Once they’re done eating, Atsumu offers to throw out the trash. 

“Let me do it,” Sakusa says, already standing up. “You paid for the meal.”

“This hardly counts as a meal, Sakusa. Besides, I want to. It’s not a big deal.” Atsumu laughs before swiping the plastic wrapper from him and throwing it in the trashcan nearby.

“By the way,” Atsumu says, patting his hands on his jeans as he walks back to the bench. “If we’re gonna get to know each other more, I’d prefer if ya call me by my name. Being called ‘Miya’ reminds me of my brother and I would rather not get reminded of my brother if I’m supposed to be spendin’ time with ya.”

Sakusa has his mask hooked on his ears again so Atsumu can’t see his face fully, but the man stares at him again, eyes black and deep, sucking him into a void that Atsumu can’t seem to escape until Sakusa speaks. “I’ll try.”

“Great! I’ll call ya Kiyoomi, too.”

“No, don’t do that,” Sakusa says, shaking his head.

Atsumu frowns. “Why not?”

“It’s weird.” Sakusa looks down toward his hands, clenched, before shutting his eyes. “Just call me like how you’ve been doing already.”

“But it feels so distant to call ya ‘Sakusa’.” He ponders on this, a hand on his chin as he tries to think up solutions. And then it hits him. He snaps his finger. “How about this? I’ll call ya ‘Omi-kun’! Cute, right?”

Sakusa makes a strange noise at this, something strangled and suffocating. If electricity could crackle out of his eyes, he’s sure that that is exactly what Sakusa would do to him. He furrows his eyebrows and through gritted says, “Don’t, don’t call me that.” The venom in his voice means nothing when Atsumu sees the way his cheeks flush pink, just like his ears did earlier. _It’s not the cold then._

For some reason, Sakusa’s reaction makes Atsumu want to mess with him even more. “Then, how about ‘Omi-omi’? Or is just ‘Omi’ fine for ya?”

Sakusa stands up, fists at his side. “Don’t call me that!”

“But it’s cute! I give everyone nicknames, Omi-kun. Yer the only one on the team I haven’t given a nickname for yet.”

Sakusa stays quiet for a while before finally saying in an annoyed voice. “Fine.” Then after a short pause he adds, “God, you’re so annoying.”

Atsumu laughs. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i woke up with this idea in my head and felt posessed to write it. hope yall enjoyed this!! i'll be back with the next chapter whenever i finish it lmao


End file.
